The Hateful Three
by therightstory
Summary: Michael finds out that Wiley is his son and immediately seeks out the help of Sonny and Jason. Oneshot.


Furious tears burned my eyes as I stormed into my father's office. I had been looking for Jason and Sonny everywhere. No one seemed to be picking up there phones. Now of all times. Why wasn't anyone picking up there phones?

"Where have you been?!" he screamed, as he slammed the office door. The wood threatening to splinter under the weight of his anger.

His father held up his hands, his godfather ring catching the light. "Calm down, we're working on it and going over options now. But there are a lot of things at play here."

My shoulders heaved as if I had just run cross town with a pack of serial killers on my tail, as I turned my anger on Jason who was standing off to the side. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Its Lucas, a lot can be said for not running off half cocked on this one." His fists clutched tightly at his side. The only indication that he was even upset about this.

Good, I needed him to be upset. "There is only one option on the table."

Sonny shared an expressionless glance with Jason.

"No," I screamed, banging my hands on the desk. "You are my father. Another man has kept your grandchild from your oldest son. There is only one option."

He scratched his temple and sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his black suit. "I'm listening, Michael."

"I want him dead," I practically snarled.

"Michael, death is a heady illness to carry around for the rest of your life. You don't want that on your heart and mind," Jason said, stepping closer to me.

"He made me that child's godfather." My voice trembled in disbelief, as I looked over at Jason slowly. An angry tear falling across the desk like the sorrowful steps of a heart that knew what had to be done. I dragged my hand across my eyes as I stood back to my full height. I wasn't a child anymore. Consequences be damned. "As if that was some sort of consolation for everything he took from me. He cringed every time I picked him up like I might walk off with him because I should have. Because he's mine. Because he decided that my love, my care, my despair was not good enough for Wiley." I looked back at Sonny. "My family."

He hung his head as if the sutures that held his heart together were slowly coming undone.

"Everything I had of that child. My child. He gave me like he was handing out candy at Halloween," I sneered. "What did he want from me? To thank him. To worship at his feet because he's clearly a better man than me. For **My** son."

Sonny plopped down in his office chair like he wasn't physically prepared for my response. "What do you want, Michael? Spell it out. You want me to paint the street in his blood because it wont give you the time you lost back."

I shook my head, tongue in cheek. "I want his head on a platter, John The Baptist style, in this very office in a weeks time. And if you even think of talking me out of this. I'm going to make him disappear myself. You're not the only one with connections, father." I turned around ready to storm out the same way I came.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jason asked, his hand on the door to block my retreat.

"I lost my son once. Willow lost hers twice. I'm going to comfort the only other person Brad decided wasn't worth the truth."

Jason lifted his hand and allowed me through.

Jason closed the door quietly. "Driving angry is the same as driving drunk for some?"

Sonny shook his head. "He'll be fine."

Jason looked back at the closed door before approaching the desk and lowering his voice. "So are you going to do it? Given some time cooler heads may prevail."

"His wish is my command."

Jason smiled. "Untimely construction accident."

Sonny made the cut gesture underneath his neck.

"What about Lucas?"

Sonny shrugged. "He's family, but he's also a victim in all of this like we were. Brad decided that my sons grief meant nothing. Then I get to decide that Lucas grief for him means nothing."

For the first time Jason looked a bit taken aback. "Carly's not going to like this."

"I'll handle Carly. Outside of the three of us-" he trailed off.

Jason easily picked up on his train of thought. "Construction accidents are a regular thing."


End file.
